


【礼尊】Dragon & Phoenix

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *西幻里的龙礼x菲尼克斯尊*私设如山





	【礼尊】Dragon & Phoenix

深海中央生长着一棵巨大的神树，神树连接天地，位于太阳升起之地，名为扶桑。  
树顶的树杈上挂着巨大的青金色精致鸟笼，鸟笼里有个红发的男人正趴在床上睡觉。  
男人脖子上锁着厚重的枷锁，粗重的锁链连同手腕和脚踝都一并锁起，然而他好像并不在意只是安静地阖着眼眸小憩。  
青蓝色的龙扇动着在阳光下泛着虹光的轻盈翅膀优美地绕着鸟笼飞了一圈随后落地，包覆着青色鳞片的身体就像蛇的骨架一样纤细修长，一阵青蓝色的光辉过后，青龙化作人形。  
“早上好。”青发紫眸的男人推了推鼻梁上的镜框。  
红发男人似乎被他吵醒了，睁开还带着些睡意的眼眸看了他一眼，语气略带着些慵懒：“哦……早上好……你又来了啊……”  
“我来看看被'恶龙'抓到的'公主'。”  
“呵……”红发男人嗤笑一声。“你损起自己来也毫不留情啊。”  
青发男人抬手，鸟笼的青金色栅栏升起刚好够一人进入：“睡得好吗？”  
“还行……”他打了个呵欠，好像还没有睡够，起身揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，丝毫不想从柔软的床铺上起来的样子。  
“阁下这样子有种别样的赏心悦目感。”青发男人饶有兴致地坐在他对面上下打量起来，他指的当然是对方被囚禁于此的现状。  
“宗像，你是第一天见我吗？”  
“当然不，只是平时没有时间看你而已。”叫宗像的男人回答。  
“没时间？你可是天天来骚扰我。”  
“请这位群鸟之王注意自己的措辞，我从来没有骚扰过您。”  
“打扰我睡觉你很有理吗？”  
宗像礼司往前凑了凑：“我是有理由有目的的。”  
对方皱眉：“我拒绝。”  
“您知道我要说什么？”  
周防尊叹了口气：“你每天都问我，你烦不烦？”  
宗像身体微微后仰保持一个舒适的距离感：“如果阁下能爽快点把神树扶桑的控制权交出来我就不会逼您了。”  
“你都已经把我软禁在这里了，”周防抬手晃了晃手上“哗啦”响的锁链。“你这算明抢，下一步你是不是打算直接杀了我然后夺权？”  
“呵……”宗像走近稍稍用力捏住对方的下巴让他抬头看着自己。“那可不行，我可不是不讲理的人，我要阁下亲自把权力交出来。”湛紫色的眼眸里泛着盈盈笑意。  
“……我不会交的，宗像，你既然知道规矩就应该明白。”  
“我知道。”宗像礼司的手指又握住周防的手缓缓抬至唇边，这双手就是这只火鸟的翅膀，手背的温度明显比自己要高出许多。“只有先登基的王才能获得神树的控制权，可是您也要知道，周防，您根本不懂神树的价值。”  
“哼……”群鸟之王有些不屑。  
宗像继续说着：“过几日，我想和阁下成婚。”  
“宗像，你在考虑什么？……”周防挑眉。  
“龙族与凤族历代都可以通婚，我只不过是想和现在的首领通婚而已。”  
“结婚之后神树的控制权是共享的，宗像，你以为我不知道吗？”  
“我并不认为阁下不懂，不过这算是我的最后让步了。”宗像礼司手指拨弄着周防尊额前自然下垂的两根三色翎羽。“希望您能给我一个答复。”  
“你这算是逼婚……”  
“我承认。”宗像附身凑到周防耳边用低沉磁性的声音刺激着对方的耳膜。“明天我叫我的下属给阁下送来礼服，请务必穿上。”  
红发男人皱了皱眉。  
宗像走到笼子门边，笼门抬起随后又落下。青龙展开巨大的双翼扇动着飞离鸟笼与神树。  
鸟笼里只剩下周防，赤红色的光辉过后一只巨大的身上燃着火光的赤红色大鸟身上缠绕着数条泛着青蓝色光芒的锁链，被关在青金色的巨大鸟笼里。  
周防尊是只火鸟，成年后立刻举行了登基仪式，浑身燃烧着火焰的赤色大鸟的翼展有十几米长，扇动一下都能带动起天空中的飓风引起天象剧变。鸟类的王者朝着东方飞去，裹挟着灼热的风暴为大地降下生生不息的神火。  
东方日出之地大海中央生长着的神树扶桑连通天地，火鸟身躯巨大，然而和神树比起来反倒像只小麻雀。  
周防尊扇动着翅膀飞上神树扶桑的枝头用喙啄下神树的细小树枝，树枝自动变成两根三色翎羽生长在了他的头上。  
火鸟张开巨大且华美的双翅仰起头发出鸣叫声，从巨鸟身上燃起的火焰仿佛燃烧了整个天空，所有的禽类悉数朝向周防尊——它们所有鸟类的王——恭敬地行礼。  
周防尊比宗像礼司要早出生了四十九天，依照先登基的王权者获得神树控制权的规定，扶桑现归禽类所有。  
宗像礼司原本也不是很介意神树扶桑的控制权能否掌握在自己手里，不过若是落在周防尊的手里那可就完全不一样了。  
他们同年，所以宗像多多少少也了解过周防尊，他断言，这只火鸟毫无帝王资质。况且在他查阅过龙族关于神树扶桑的控制权历史后更加断定，神树绝对不能落到这样的家伙手里，火鸟的生命之火虽能使神树繁荣，可过于猛烈的火焰会加速神树的衰老濒近死亡继而给世界带来毁灭性的灾难，而周防尊是历来力量最强大的一只，他的火焰说不定一下子就会把神树烧灼至枯萎，扶桑可是支撑世界的中心丝毫大意不得，而他们龙族向来是被奉为守护者的神灵，龙族的力量可以抑制扶桑树的生长，历代龙族首领也牢牢地将控制权握于手中，于情于理他都有义务取周防尊而代之。  
于是宗像礼司凭借了自己龙族神格本身就比火鸟一族要高一等级这个优势绑架软禁了他们的首领。  
神树的主人不能离开神树，宗像也只能将鸟类族群驱逐出深海外并派人打造一只精致的巨大鸟笼来囚禁这只美丽的火鸟。  
如果可能，宗像甚至想先杀后夺权，但是神树也会受到负面影响，为了保住神树好让世界正常运转，宗像只能选择各种各样的方式逼迫周防尊把扶桑的控制权交出来。  
最后他终于妥协了，也许两人一起才是最好的选择。  
这天，宗像带了两名贴身的下属带着礼服过来看这只火鸟了。  
笼门抬起，宗像从女下属那里拿过白色的礼服抖开展示给周防看：“请看，这是我为阁下挑选的礼服。”  
周防还未睡醒，慵懒地卧在床上衣襟敞开露出麦色的胸膛，余光瞥了眼那件白色的女式礼服嗤笑一声：“宗像，你没睡醒吗？”  
“是您没睡醒吧，我现在可是清醒地很。”  
周防撑起上半身仔细看了看：“女式？还是白色？真丑。”  
“阁下不喜欢？”宗像也不恼，仍旧耐心地拿着礼服走到他面前。“那可真是太好了，不枉我精心挑选。”  
身后的男下属小声地吐槽：“啧，明明是叫我们这些下属从世界各地搜寻来奇珍异宝和千年蚕丝由最有名的纺织工织成的……还说什么我龙族之王的王妃无论如何也该享有最好的礼服……”  
女下属干咳两声提醒他快别说了。  
宗像并没有在意，湛紫色的竖瞳注视着眼前的人：“请阁下穿上。”  
“我要是不呢？”  
“那就强迫阁下穿上。”  
“宗像，你敢。”  
“我当然敢。”  
白色的礼服突然扔回女下属的手中，两人猛地变回原身，身躯巨大的火鸟和青龙挤在笼子里对峙，原本十分巨大的鸟笼此刻也显得空间有些不够，两名龙族下属迅速逃出来免得被波及。  
天空变幻莫测，黑沉沉的积云似有千钧之力从高空压迫过来，电闪雷鸣间风暴肆虐，支撑天地的神树扶桑似乎也动摇起来。  
青龙知道这只火鸟想通过支配神树来威慑自己，不过他敢断定这些只是虚张声势，火鸟过于强大的力量会损坏扶桑的灵脉周防尊不是不清楚。  
青龙咬上火鸟倾长的脖子不出意外听到一声哀唳，火鸟身上粗重的铁链闪着青蓝色的光辉将他紧紧地困在其中。  
天色放晴，以周防尊被宗像礼司压制住而告终。  
周防有些不悦，可是这个结果也是事实，卸掉全身的力气表示停手：“你赢了。”  
“我当然会赢，不如说，阁下怎么可能赢得了我呢？”宗像满意于对方的识时务，如果强行继续下去，就算周防尊有神树恐怕也难以占到便宜。他脖子上手腕上脚踝上这些锁链全部都是宗像礼司找来能够压制力量的材质打磨而成。  
“是阁下自己换还是……？”视线逐渐往下看到周防因为方才的争执而凌乱的衣衫以及露出的部分。“我倒是也很想为未婚妻更衣。”宗像的手指滑入衣服里，周防感受到一丝凉意稍微瑟缩了一下。“可是，看起来我的未婚妻并没有这方面的兴趣啊。”饶有兴致地挑起周防的下巴，后者的鎏金色眼睛瞪着他，别开头挣脱他的桎梏。  
“去换件红色的。”  
“周防，婚礼的礼服只有白色的，我已经尽力把红色的丝线编织进去了。”  
周防没说话，宗像抬手做个手势，两名下属再次进来呈上礼服与饰品。  
毫不介意眼前还有女性，周防就这么把衣服脱了下来拿起眼神不知道该看哪里的女下属手里的礼服穿上。白色的礼服边沿点缀着红色的丝线，轻纱一样的裙摆就仿佛下身什么都没穿一样，上半身胸部被裹出了形状让周防有些怪不习惯的。  
宗像亲自给他戴上红色玫瑰花耳饰：“我的未婚妻真美。”  
“哼……”  
“美到我都有点等不到成婚那天了。”宗像浅笑，纤长的手指勾缠上周防胸前的红色丝带，胸部的衣物全靠这条丝带收束着，如果解开那么周防整个上半身的礼服都会滑落。  
周防身子微僵，除此之外也没有其它的动作。  
宗像继续试探着扯了几下，丝带轻轻地滑动，下一秒打好的蝴蝶结就要松散开来。  
周防皱紧眉仍旧没有什么反应。  
“算了。”宗像看他这样失了兴致松开丝带。“就让我等到成婚那天吧，我很期待从阁下手中获得神树控制权的那一刻。”  
说完三条龙拍打着翅膀飞离神树。  
龙族栖息的山谷中首领宗像礼司正耐心等待着，很快扶桑树将再次由龙族来守护，这是最好的结果。青龙内心愉悦极了，优雅地端坐于王座之上，指尖泛着青色的指甲修剪地漂亮得体，手指把玩着迟迟未落下的棋子，下属来到王座前行礼告知现在已经是瘴气最稀薄的时候，青龙站起身现出原型飞了出去。  
青蓝色修长优雅的身形展开轻盈的双翼划过天际，身后跟随着他的氏族，群龙于神树周遭齐聚，龙族首领在一阵光芒过后化为人形，抬手打开青金色鸟笼的门走了进去，笼子里的火鸟看到这么多龙嗤笑一声：“宗像，好热闹啊。”  
“毕竟今天是我们成婚的日子，也是我加冕的日子。”宗像礼司走过去牵起周防尊的手扯动着铁链“哗啦”作响，周防唇边漾起一抹弧度笑得略微有些危险，宗像快速收回手还是被对方猛然冒出来的火焰烧到了指尖。  
“哦呀？”宗像挑高眉梢看了眼自己被烧到的手指。“您这是什么意思？抗婚？明明乖乖地穿着我给您的礼服。”  
周防指了指身上的这些青蓝色铁链：“宗像，把这东西去掉，这样可一点诚意都没有。”  
“如果您肯听话我又何必多此一举呢，不过我倒觉得王妃即使这样子也美得让我心动呢。”宗像礼司无奈地叹息一声，轻笑着挑起对方的脸。“况且我又不会对您出手，您依然享有神树支配权，只不过分给我一些而已，即使这样您也信不过我？”  
“因为龙都是贪婪的。”周防鎏金色的眼睛直直地盯着他，这话的确不错，龙都是贪婪的，否则为何贵为神灵却贪恋闪闪发亮的宝物，宗像礼司的视线与他相交，对方这眼神真是锐利地仿佛要看穿自己的所有。  
“您说的不错，龙都是贪婪的。不过也请您清楚一点，我不会对我的王妃——也就是说阁下——出手的。”宗像表情严肃起来。“我可以发誓。”  
“哼……”  
青龙双手环上火鸟的腰礼貌地邀请着：“能否请我的王妃与我共舞一曲呢？”  
“那你小心别被我踩了脚。”周防尊索性直接上手搭在他肩膀上。  
“呵……”宗像礼司轻笑着用力把周防尊从鸟笼里拉出来转而变成巨大的龙把人甩自己背上，周防被扔在略显坚硬的龙背上抚摸着光滑泛着光泽的龙鳞，翅膀扇动卷起呼啸的风声直冲入云霄，虽然身上还戴着枷锁不过这不妨碍周防尊现出原型和他一起飞。青色的龙与赤色的鸟互相萦绕亲密地仿若他们本就是一对恋人。  
火鸟只是绕了一圈又停在扶桑树枝头，他不能离开神树太远，这颗树需要他倾注旺盛的生命力，青龙同样停在他旁边衔下树枝，随后头上生出了倾长美丽的龙角，群龙为新王的诞生而欢呼雀跃。  
周防尊鎏金色的眼瞳只是扫了眼庆贺的群龙径自飞回笼子里变回人形躺下打算睡觉。宗像不解跟上去问为何，周防只是慵懒地回了一句：“不是已经结束了么，反正你也不会让我出去吧，索性我自觉把自己关起来好了。”  
宗像好笑地化成人形走进笼子里：“怎么会呢，既然已是我的王妃那么就不需要这个鸟笼了，阁下的氏族也可以尽情在这里栖息。”  
“宗像，”周防眯起眼睛邪笑着。“我可是劝过你了，支配神树的人不是神树的主人，而是它的奴隶，你以后永远也别想离开它了。”  
宗像礼司推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜：“我可不记得您有那么好心，这是我们龙族的职责，况且还有您陪在这里不是吗？”  
真是让人不舒服的家伙。周防尊碰了碰额前自然下垂的两根三色翎羽不觉又瞟了眼对方优美倾长的龙角，凭什么他加冕后长的角就那么好看。

fin.


End file.
